cityofeternalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bags
Bags, the wonderful stuff that we all came to know and love, unless they become eye bags and handle bags. For those of you who don’t know what a bag is, What are bags? a bag is a way of increasing slots to your inventory. Everyone starts out with 16, but as you get further into the game, you tend to need more slots. What for? Be it to hold more harvestable, more envy-invoking costumes, more nasty by-products of making, or more potions and grenades…bags are an essential asset in your time here as a player. Where to get bags? First off, where do you get bags? Bags are available from most merchants, not just the “Rare Goods Sellers”. For those of you which are not as fortunate to have access to ohais, you can still support this worthy cause by buying bags from other players. It is not uncommon for players to ask for harvestables in payment, but rubies (the common currency we use anyways) are the most common. There are some things to keep in mind . Limitations of bags? Remember that the highest number of slots a bag can have is 20 slots. Also, we can only ever have 5 bags. (5)Bags are automatically equipped (meaning they don’t show up in your inventory, but automatically increase your number of slots as soon as they are supposed to belong to your inventory). Okaaay...so can I undo it? This is a process which is automatic and cannot be undone, but you can get the bag back in due time. how come other players can sell their bags as items? When you reach the 5 bag mark, the fifth bag will sit comfortably in your inventory as an item. Basically, the bag having more slots automatically replaces a bag with fewer slots, pushing the equipped bag with the least slots into your inventory as an item. So, if you have 5x 10 slot bags. You would have a total of 66 (5x10 +16) slots. Nevertheless. if you bought yourself another bag with 11 slots, then you now have 67 slots of inventory, with a 10 slot bag in your inventory as an item. To be really specific, the bought bag will only replace an owned bag if it has more slots. And the bag it replaces will always be your smallest bag. So if you had each of a 2,3,4,5, 6 slot bags; buying a 6 slot bag would replace the 2 slot bag as an item. (It would help if you learned about chem reactions) What's a good price for a bag? Now, the most important aspect, pricing. As I write this, I assume you are buying from other players because you need not subject yourself to such a tedious article otherwise. How does one gauge the fairness of price that is offered? It is important to remember that there is never a set price for anything in the game. All prices are ultimately determined by the demand and supply. Meaning, if there are lots of people wanting to buy a bag and not many people selling, the seller can get away with selling at a higher price. And if hardly anyone is buying but the sellers are competing for customers, the price of bags would be lower. Ohai to rubies conversion rate? Keeping the above in mind, the most general way to put a price on a bag is to visit your nearest merchant and check the prices in ohais. A good rule of thumb is 1 ohais= 2k rubies. Different players may offer different exchange rates, but that is pretty standard so don’t get your hopes up, in finding someone who has a much cheaper rate, or of becoming one who charges exorbitant rates. However, here are some ways which you can make a rough estimate, but you have to consider many factors. Smallest bag you can buy? A 2 slot bag (Fanny Pack, the smallest bag you can buy, there is a 1 slot called Loyalty Pouch which can only be obtainable from minions) might be given for free (please do not go around begging, show some decorum) or it could be sold for no more than 10k rubies. Biggest bag you can buy? A 20 slot bag (Kevlar Briefcase, the biggest bag) costs anywhere from 2-2.5 million rubies. But, if you look at it that way...then? Common myths: Why does a 2 slot (105 ohais) cost about 20k? Why does a 20 slot (720 ohais) cost 2 million? A 20 slot has 10 times the slots of the other, so it should cost 10 times the price? Dead wrong! So…let’s try the ohais conversion method, a 20 slot would cost 1.45 million at most? Not unless you want to pay 210k for 2 slots. At this point, you may want to strangle someone. But have patience. Remember what I said earlier? 20 slots is the most a bag can have, and 4 bags is the most you can have. Explanation please? Because of this, bigger bags have more value. Why take 4x 4 slot bags when you can just use 1x 16 slot bag and still have 3 more bags to hold? So, there is actually an increasing increase in the price which goes with the increase of slots. So while there is but a k or 2’s difference between the 1,2,3 slot bags…the difference between an 18 and a 20 is something like 400k. Along the same lines, but perhaps easier to understand, is the availability of ohais. Not many people want to or can buy ohais. Everybody is started off with 100 ohais and can win more from contests or referring people, but because of this, items which cost near 100 ohais are relatively common and easy to obtain, and therefore cheap. On the other hand, very few players have…say, more than 800 ohais lying around. Due to the rarity of a large, collective lump of ohais, and the difficulty of finding ohai-rich players who trade, items which cost a very big amount of ohais tend to be more expensive. At the end of the day, it is all about how much you are willing to pay, and how much the person is willing to settle for. Remember not to buy or sell anything unless both sides have pleasantly agreed to a price. Please remember that this is just an approximate guide and not something carved into steel that you throw into other people’s teeth and wave it at other people while you call them rude names. Instead, you might politely offer information about where (why, here of course) interested parties can do their research on what is common and let they themselves decide on what they would like to pay. The above guide, is also applicable to other ohais items Category:Inventory